


Worry Boils Over

by IdolDaydreams



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re going to meet his family for the first time, and Kyungsoo wants everything to be perfect. He’s a little frazzled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry Boils Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daphnean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/gifts).



About two hours from the time you leave, Kyungsoo calls you from the kitchen. “Babe, have you seen my glasses?” You’re in the middle of tidying up the bedroom, one of the last few tasks left. It gives you a distraction from the nerves, gives you something to think about other than how you’ll be received.

“One second,” you reply, smoothing the comforter. You turn and walk out into the hallway, but he’s already there to meet you. You stop in your tracks.

“They’re on your face.”

“Fucking seriously?” He gropes the side of his face, stops when his fingertips reach the frames. With a frustrated huff, he drops his hand. “I just wasted five fucking minutes looking for that shit.”

Immediately he turns on his heel, and you follow him back into the kitchen. Pots and pans line the stove. Aside from the prep bowls still in use, his work area is immaculate. He stands in front of the range, picks up cooking chopsticks and stirs a little too hard in one of the pots. You hug him from behind, rest your chin against him. “Need some help?” you offer, feeling the coiled tension under his skin.

He lifts his free arm for you to move around to his side. When you do, he wraps it around your waist. “No, I’m fine.” You watch him swallow, admire the point of his jaw.

“Not even someone to keep track of your glasses?” Your voice lilts up to enhance the teasing.

Kyungsoo gives you a deadpan look. it’s near perfect except for the hint of a grin on his lips. “I think I got it. Thanks.” He plants a kiss on your cheek, muttering “smartass” into your skin as he pulls back. You laugh at how it feels as much as the epithet. He puts down the chopsticks.

“Thought I’d ask. You seem a little stressed out.” You brush your fingers over his side, attempting to soothe. He relaxes into it, but not fully.

He’s looking toward the stove when he nods, monitoring his work. “Yeah. I just want everything to be perfect. You’re not the first person I’ve brought home, but this is different.”

“Do you think your mom will disapprove?” If you’re honest, his worry magnifies your own. Does he think you won’t be enough for her? If he does, will that make him realize you’re not enough for him either? You fight back the fear. He needs you to listen, and that’s more important.

“No.” Kyungsoo pauses again, hesitant. He looks at you. “I don’t know. I want her to see you how I see you. I want her to see how happy you make me. I’m just worried something’s going to happen to ruin that.”

You grin, bashful. “I make you happy?” So much for being a listening ear.

He looks like he wants to roll his eyes, but stops himself. Mirroring you, a lopsided grin pulls at his lips. “You do. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been, and I don’t want her to think you’re a mistake. Like some phase I have to get over.” He returns his focus to cooking. “It probably sounds stupid.”

You mull the words over in your mind before you respond. “It sounds like you care what your mother thinks. Which–she’s your mother. Most people do. I can’t speak for her, but I would trust my adult son to be able to choose who’s best for him.” 

There’s a pensive noise at the back of his throat. His face–or what you can see of it–is otherwise blank. “Are you saying you’re best for me?”

“Well, I’m certainly partial to the idea,” you reply, half indignant.

Without missing a beat, he sighs and starts with a dry, “So I think we should start seeing other people” before you elbow him in the side. He laughs for the first time all day. The change lifts a weight from your shoulders, and you laugh along with him.

Finally he lets go of your waist. Both of you move away from the range long enough for him to transfer a pan to the oven. “I think you’ve spent too much time in the kitchen,” you announce. “You should take a break and get ready. I laid everything out for you.”

For a moment, Kyungsoo seems impressed. “Think you can handle watching everything while I’m gone?”

“Only if you don’t plan on using all the hot water.”

“I’ll think about it.” He approaches and steals a quick kiss from your lips. While you’re distracted, he gives your butt a squeeze. Your flinch only pushes you closer.

“I think I can settle for maybe seeing only two or three other people,” he decides with a smirk. “You know, just to be sure.”

“Oh, can you?” Your eyebrows arch. “If that’s the case, maybe I should give Baekhyun a call.”

Kyungsoo’s face contorts in disgust. He walks past you toward the bathroom. “You have horrible taste.”

“I picked you, didn’t I?” you call after him, only to hear the door shut. You chuckle to yourself. Fear still clouds the back of your mind, but you find it dissipates quicker at the edges. You hope he feels the same. With a sigh, you watch the stove.


End file.
